Relief
by d-E-a-D-12349876-a-C-c-O-u-N-t
Summary: I was in the mood to write a RoyAi story, so here it is. I do NOT own FMA, though if I did, Roy and Riza would be together and Jean would have a date.


**_This is my second story, so praise and adore me. YAY ADORATION!_**

**_I was in the mood to write a RoyAi story, so here it is. Who knows, I may do well. PRAISE ROYAI! _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Prologue_: Roy Mustang was never religious, so when he prayed, for once, that his cancer-ridden co-worker, Jean Havoc, would pull through, he wasn't surprised to learn that Jean had died. Pain. Hurt. Death. Three very common words in the vocabulary of Colonel Roy Mustang..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Laying flowers on the graves of two of his friends, one must wonder about the incricate system called life. This is what went through the head of the distraught Colonel. He hadn't eaten, slept, or even went out for a beer for a week now. "...It must be peaceful" Roy whispered to his friends. "Free from life's burdens, you are two very lucky..." He walked away, wishing that he was the slab of stone resting not too far from their's.

* * *

First Lieutenant Hawkeye walked up the stairway that led to Roy's apartment. With her was a bag of candy and a balloon addressed from Fuery, Falman, and Breda. She wondered why she was doing this, after all, Roy was a grown man. Still, this might just be the last straw for him. He was on a thin string as it was.She knocked at his door. Then she stopped and pondered. _What am I even doing here? He doesn't need my help. He doesn't even say a word unless it's 'Do my paperwork, Hawkeye' or_-- Her thoughts were inturrupted when she heard a gunshot echo inside the home.

* * *

Roy held the gun firmly to his temple. If he was going to do this, it had to be quick and easy. He took one last look around his room. Dim, dull, and messy. "Good thing I'm leaving this" he muttered. The finger was about to pull when there was a knock at the door. His hand slipped and the gun went off...

* * *

"Sir!!!" Hawkeye screamed as she burst into the room. A gun was on the floor, as well as Mustang. "Sir!" she cried again as she ran over to him. Apparently, the bullet had only grazed his shoulder. He mumbled and looked up into the relieved face of the lieutenant. "Am I in heaven?" Once he focused, he realized the Lieutenant was now death-glaring him. "Guess not..." He muttered again. She snapped. "You bastard! Do you realize what you just tried to do?" she yelled "Do you really think that ending your life will bring back another's? You tell me that, Mustang, because I've tried!" he had managed to take a seat on his couch while she ranted. "Hawkeye..." he tried to say. "Don't you 'Hawkeye' me! Do you even remember my real name? You know, when we were actualy friends?" "Please, Riza, just listen--" "Oh, so NOW you use it! What if you had died? Falman, Breda, and Fuery are taking Havoc hard enough without you-" "ENOUGH!!!" he finally yelled. "Listen, Lieutena...Riza...if I hurt you, I'm sorry. It's just..." "You're confused?" "Yeah" She sat down next to him. "And besides" she continued, calm but quiet "If you had gone, I don't know what I would've done" tears slowly formed and trickled down her pale face. "Riza, are you...crying?" She wiped her eyes quickly. "N-No, of course not," She looked at him. He was crying too. He wrapped an arm around her as she silently cried into his shirt. "You know" she looked up as he was speaking. "I'm a fool. At least Maes--" He was cut off as Riza kissed him, tears still flowing freely. As she broke off, she spoke, arms now wrapped around him."We're both fools. With you here though, at least I'm not alone" "Riza, if you had just shared your thoughts, you would never have to be alone. I'd be by your side if you'd just let me" She looked up again. "Let me know the true you, Riza, instead of the scary, gun-toting Lieutenant we've all become accustomed to," He smiled as she laughed lightly. "Alright, on two more conditions: One- Do your paperwork on time, instead of waiting 'till the last minute" He nodded. "And two-No more of your bone-headed stunts" He nodded once more. "And on that note" he lightly kissed the top of her head. "Are you hungry? I've got some instant noodles in the cupboard" she nodded eagerly and, over two separate bowls of noodles, discussed their future.

* * *

**_Well, there ya have it. Please review. Oh yeah, I do NOT own FMA, though, if I did, Roy and Riza would be together and Jean would have a date. -T-E-A-_**


End file.
